What's wrong With Yuffie(And Others)?
by Loneeagle42
Summary: You'll have to read it to believe it.


Author's note: I don't own the characters for FFVII, because I'd be rich(which I'm not). Anyway, Enjoy the story.  
  
  
What's wrong with Yuffie(And others)?  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi woke up one morning in Wutai and smiled. She then went over and counted all of her materia to make sure that it was still there, and in the proper numbers. She got dressed in a kimono and went outside.  
  
"What a wonderful day." She thought as she knelt down to smell the flowers. After relaxing for a while, she saw one of her father's helpers waving her over.  
  
"Lord Godo wishes me to tell you that your friends are on their way here." He said, before disappearing into a shadow. Yuffie nodded and groaned. She really didn't like traveling with them, because they treated her like an idiot. None of them had even considered that she had an IQ of 150, and several master's degrees in different subject areas.  
  
"Ahh well... I guess it must be the way I present myself." She thought as she headed back inside the Pagoda and dressed for her later encounter. She locked all her degrees and certificates into a wall-safe and headed to the Turtle's Paradise to wait for their arrival.  
  
Tifa and Aeris were the first to arrive, each with an arm on Cloud, who's eyes were glazed over. Vincent and Red came next, and took up positions in opposite corners, neither wishing human contact. Barret came in and hit the newly installed pinball table. When it didn't react like the one in the Seventh Heaven, he continued to hit it until it broke. Then he shrugged and went to the bar, muttering something about 'That damn shin-ra.' and 'foo'. Cid came last to make sure no one messed with the Highwind, then sat down and ordered tea.  
  
Yuffie hated this part. She put a large smile on her face, then went over to the main group. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. No one responded, as they were doing seperate things. Cloud was distracted by a bit of gil on the floor. "Shiny..." He said as he picked it up and looked at it. Tifa and Aeris were 'discussing' who Cloud liked more. Cid was drinking tea, and Red and Vincent weren't doing much.  
  
"Like, If you guys wanted to see me, why are you ignoring me?" Yuffie asked cheerfully. Still no response. She shrugged and headed outside. Cloud dropped the piece of gil, and watched it bounce right out the door. He winked to Aeris and headed outside. Aeris muttered something to Tifa, who calmed down and sat at the bar.  
  
Meanwhile Cloud had caught up with Yuffie.  
"You can drop the act now Yuff... we're away from the group." Cloud said as he smiled at Yuffie. Yuffie nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe what we have to do just to keep fooling those guys..." She said as she sat down in the shade of a tree. "Agreed." Aeris said as she came up to the two. "I mean, we have what, twelve masters degrees between us all?" She asked. "Thirteen." Cloud replied. "Tifa just got her masters in Psychology."   
  
Yuffie nodded at this. "Why can't we go and reveal our intelligence to the rest of the group?" She asked. "They'd think we were trying too hard..." Cloud replied as he reached into his inventory and pulled out War and Peace. "Still on that old thing?" Aeris asked as she pulled out a notepad and began writing. "'Course. Wonderful read." Cloud replied. Yuffie nodded. "I read your last book Aeris. Quite interesting." She said as she sat down. "Thanks Yuffie. Your articles on Mako-infusion were quite good as well." Aeris replied. "What about mine?" Cloud asked. "Well, I had doubts on the paper on materia re-conversion to mako." Yuffie began "But when I attempted your experiment, it came out perfectly, so Cloud, you're research is quite good."  
  
Cloud nodded. "I'm just annoyed that we have to walk around in disguises just to do what we're good at." Aeris nodded at that remark. "Yeah, I've gone through many looks just to maintain my different jobs... But you guys have been helpful through it all." Yuffie smiled. "Birds of a feather..." She said nodding to Aeris. "But we've got time before they need us, shall we go to our lab now?"  
  
Cloud and Aeris nodded, and Yuffie lead them into the Pagoda. She went into her room, and pulled a lever hidden behind a Don Corneo doll. "Now I realize why no one looks there..." Cloud said as he snickered at the figure. A trapdoor opened beneath them, and they slid down the chute and landed on some mattresses at the bottom. Aeris went over to a little greenhouse she had set up down there. "How's my artificial sunlight machines doing?" Cloud asked as he picked up a wrench and began to tinker with a device. "Pretty good." Aeris replied. "The genetically-engineered plants are doing well in it." Yuffie went over to a materia orb she had suspended in a electro-magnetic field. "Well, This artificial materia seems to be holding up. I wonder if it will have the same effect?" She said as she walked over to a computer and began typing in commands.  
  
"Can I try it out?" Tifa asked as she entered from one of the many secret entrances. "Sure, But don't you have a paper on abnormal psychology and the influence Mako plays?" Yuffie asked as she plucked the materia out of the field and handed it to Tifa. "Nah, I finished that Ages ago." Tifa replied as she inserted the orb into her weapon. "That article was wonderful." Aeris said as she entered the room, holding a potted plant in her arms. "Quite." Cloud said as he finished a device and began working on another. "I mean, it explains so much about the SOLDIER reaction to different things, and ways and means that we have for helping them." Tifa smiled. "Thank you for those kind words, now let's see if this will work." She pointed at a practice dummy, and a bit of fire engulfed it.  
  
"Rats!" Yuffie said. "I wanted that one to be a Flare materia." Aeris came over and looked at the orb. "You might want to adjust the phase variance by thirty three percent." She said as she noticed a flaw in the orb. Yuffie pondered this for a minute. "Sure, That ought to fix it."  
  
All of the sudden, a device on Cloud's watch beeped.  
"Man, they're looking for us..." He said as he shrugged.  
"Already?" Tifa asked as she put down a book that she was writing in.  
"Yeah..." Aeris muttered as she replaced her plant in the greenhouse.  
"Rats... Same time next week?" Yuffie asked. The other three nodded.  
  
"Game faces everyone..." Cloud said as he stepped onto an elevator pad. The others nodded and headed to different pads. "Next time Tifa, we've gotta do some research on the Psychology of artificial humanoids." Aeris said. Tifa nodded and smiled. "I love working with you on joint projects..." Tifa replied. "Well, Mabye we should cast a sleep spell on everyone next time." Yuffie suggested as the pads brought them back to the surface.  
  
Aeris and Tifa went back to battling over Cloud, who returned to his catatonic state. Yuffie again acted all cheerful, but they knew that come next week, they'd meet again for more research and discussions. 


End file.
